Random Tales: In the Case of Inoue Orihime
by Sixelle of Fireyness
Summary: Poor Orihime comes to fear something during her stay in Las Noches and it's all Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's fault! UlquiHimeGrimm threesome. Curious?


This one-shot, the script I give credit to my Aniki, Spencer, because he's the one who made a comic version of this fanfic, only with original characters.

*******

Once upon a time, well, actually, not really, because it all began one night in Las Noches.

It started when Gin received some mysterious package from… somewhere… and what remained behind from the parcel after he opened it was a large, white box.

All the arrancar wanted to do various things to the box, for instance: Yammy wanted to turn it into a litter box for his pet doggy, Perrito; Wonderweiss wanted to use it for his tea set he plays with Tousen; and Tesla wanted to turn it to a dance mat.

But Inoue Orihime, who was prisoner in Las Noches at the time, wanted the box so it may be a castle within a castle for her.

So, with utmost difficult, Orihime became involved in a war for possession of the box.

…Who am I kidding? It wasn't a war. It wasn't even a battle! No, it was just a simple game of Rock, Paper, Scissor, in which Orihime came out victorious.

So with box in hand, Orihime dubbed it the Safety Box.

"Hello, Safety Box! How was your night?" the auburn would say to her precious box every morning -- or as close to a morning it'd be in Hueco Mundo.

While it was a home away of home for the teenager, the box also served a purpose of being a tower for her. Whenever someone uninvited came into her room, all she had to do was hide within the boundary of the box, shut it tight, and it was impenetrable.

"Mwahahahahaha!! Go away, stupid Loly and Menoly!!" she once yelled to the two infamous fans of Aizen from within her box. To add emphasizes to her threat, she would oftentimes aim and throw one of the cookies baked by Yammy at them. Everyone in Las Noches knew how hard those things were…

But, anyway, getting back to the story, the box protected her from unwanted people and was a place of refuge. It made her days in the Arrancar palace less unbearable.

Unfortunately, those comforts ended abruptly one day, when Orihime had the most unexpected guests.

"Eh? Nani? What do you mean unexpected guests, Narrator-san?!" Orihime yelled to her ceiling just as the door to her room opened.

When she turned to take a look, she found, to her horror, the unexpected guests were none other than Ulquiorra Cifer and Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez.

"NOOO!!" Orihime immediately cried out. Las Noches' most infamous Espadas were in her room, right now!

"Now I know what you meant by uexpected guests, Narrator-san!" She yelled again to the ceiling, receiving dubious looks from Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"Oh my goodness!! There's only one reason you two would bother visiting me… You want to rape me!! I won't let you!!"

The human girl ran to her Safety Box in the middle of the room and jumped inside. When her feet reached the bottom and she attempted to head to the other side to get the lids, something tugged her back, keeping her in place.

Turning back to see why she couldn't move, her eyes grew at seeing her cape snagged at the corner of the box.

"N-n-noo! Why?! Why now?!" She screamed as she grasped her cape, futilely trying to pull it loose as Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's face came into view from the outside, smirks on their faces.

"Please! Please no! Not in the box! No!" Orihime yelled as the two male Espadas made their way in, closing the box behind them.

At the outside, Grimmjow's fracciones arrive breathe heavy at finally reaching their master. The five arrancars wondered why the panther had walked out of Aizen's throne room, following behind Ulquiorra and speaking in low tones with him.

The poor innocent bystanders found their answer when they peered inside the human prisoners room and saw the renown Safety Box scuffling around within the room, muffled screams and movements heard through its walls.

"Box, you have betrayed me!!" They heard Orihime shout out mildly angrily, the comment not long followed by a cry that sounded not at all in rage. "R-r-rape--!!" came her voice again, this time less angry, less forceful… and more pleased.

"Wow, woman, I didn't know you liked it like that," Grimmjow commented, smugly.

"Oh, yes…" followed Ulquiorra.

"N-n-no! Get off--!!" The girl's voice came once more -- but it was most likely silenced by the male hollows' actions.

And ever since that day, Orihime has shunned her box, renaming it the "Rape" Box…but the boys haven't.

The End.C:

*******

Please don't jump me, those who are sensitive to raping. (Me being one of them, but…) This is just a joke between my friends I made public. I don't even expect reviews for this, I just wrote this down to somewhat make-up for not loading anything for the last few days.T_T But I'm getting there.

And for those who can't see the joke underlined in this, Orihime actually enjoyed her treatment under Ulquiorra and Grimmjow -- she just refuses to admit it afterwards.C:

Anyway, thank you for reading. Ja ne.


End file.
